gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marry You
Marry You ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Amor muss verrückt sein, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Sam und Santana mit den New Directions auf Burt Hummels und Carole Hudsons Hochzeit, die Kurt organisiert und geplant hat, gesungen. Während die New Directions singen, tanzen Burt und Carole zum Altar. Das Original stammt von Bruno Mars aus dessem Debütalbum "Doo-Wops & Hooligans" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Finn: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh) No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh) Sam: Oh come on, girl! (girl) Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Quinn und Sam: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ah! And it's on, girl! Artie und Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go Artie: If you're ready Like I'm ready Tina (mit Mike): 'Cause it's a beautiful night (We're looking for Something dumb to do) Hey, baby! (I think I wanna marry you) Artie und Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Oh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Quinn und Sam (New Directions-Mädchen): Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run, girl! Finn: If we wake up And we wanna break up Finn und Rachel (New Directions): That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn mit New Directions: Ahh, it was fun, girl! Artie und Brittany mit New Directions: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go If you're ready Like I'm ready Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you Artie und Brittany mit New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Sam (mit New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Finn: Tell me right now baby Artie: Tell me right now baby, baby Sam (mit New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Artie: Tell me right now baby Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh! Rachel: Cause it's a Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you (Finn: Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you Trivia *Der Song ist seither eine berühmte Einzugsmelodie auf Hochzeitsfeiern und Empfängen. *Während es das Original nur auf Platz 85 der Billboard Charts schaffte, erreichte die Glee-Version Platz 32. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce